Fast & Furious: Tristan O'Conner
by Kolena89054
Summary: Tristan O'Conner sets off to track down the father that was kept from her all her life all while trying to discover who she is and what her love of fast cars means.
1. Chapter 1

Tristan Michelle O'Conner is the daughter of Brian O'Conner and Latisha Gibbs that was conceived during their teenage years. Eighteen years later Tristan sets off leaving the only life she ever knew to begin a life of street racing in order to find her father.

* * *

_**My name is Tristan. I'm eighteen years old and am leaving my calm life in Tallahassee Florida behind in search of my father where ever in the world he is. For most people tracking down a lost parent is hard enough when they walk out on you because they are to scared to be a parent. Well my life has never been normal. I was kept from my father after he was released from Juvenile Detention when I was three. My mother complied with the evil ways of her parents for two years so she could raise me. When I was five we took off in the middle of the night. This is the story of my journey of tracking down my father and discovering all about the life he chose.**_

* * *

Just a new story idea I have been working on. Let me know if I should continue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of my room for what I knew would be the past time. I was eighteen years old and finally could track down my father. My mother had always been supportive of my need to know my father. I didn't want to hurt her but I knew I had to do this.

"Well I guess this is where we say goodbye" My mother said as I walked into the living room.

"We all knew this was going to happen eventually" My stepfather Trae said standing next to mom.

"I know this is hard but I need to do it" I said walking over to them.

"I have always told you that I would support you fully when this time came" Mom said.

"We have a gift for you" dad said and started walking towards the door. Mom and I followed him outside and saw the most amazing car ever a brand new 2010 Lexus LFA.

"I can't believe this, this car is amazing" I said.

"I had it modified to have top of the line everything including NOS injection" Trae said.

"Thank you so much" I said hugging him.

"Gather your things and get ready to go lunch is just about ready" mom said walking back into the house.

"Thanks for everything Trae, you have been great" I said.

"You are my daughter no what, always remember that" Trae said.

"I will, take care of my mom" I said.

"I always will" Trae said as we walked back into the house. I went up to my room and grabbed my bags. Ten minutes later after I had everything in the car we sat at the table in the backyard enjoying our meal. An hour later we finished eating and I was getting ready to leave the only life I had ever known in the past.

"Here you might need this" Mom said walking out with a small shoe box.

"What is this?" I asked taking the box from her.

"Things that will help you convince your father that you aren't lying, and things I need your father to know" mom said giving me one last hug.

"I only need one thing you never told me, my father's name" I said.

"Brian O'Conner" mom said as I got in the car and drove off. I finally was on my way to meet my father. Looking back I saw my house disappearing in my rear view mirror. I remembered mom telling me about growing up in Barstow CA, so I decided that I was heading there first to learn about my father's past.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later I arrived in Barstow California. I decided to stop and get something to eat after looking at a sign for Marcella's Diner. I walked in and found a place to sit. I flipped through the shoebox my mother gave me while waiting for a waitress.

"Welcome to Marcella's how may I help you?" the waitress asked setting a menu in front of me. I looked over the menu quickly deciding what I wanted.

"Can I have the Ham Stacker eggs over hard and water" I said handing back the menu.

"Would you like the regular ham or the Cajun ham?" the waitress asked.

"I'll try the Cajun ham" I said.

"Alright I will be right back with your water" the waitress said and walked away. I continued looking through the box of stuff looking for clues that might help me. The waitress came back with my water just as I pulled out an application for this exact diner with a note saying that my grandmother opened this place.

"Excuse me ma'am?" I asked before the waitress walked away.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the waitress asked.

"By chance does someone named Marcella O'Conner still own this place?" I asked.

"Yes she does" the waitress asked.

"Do you know where I could find her?" I asked.

"Here usually, she practically lives here" the waitress said."

"Thank you" I said. The waitress smiled and walked away. Five minutes later my food arrived. I looked up and see a lady in her late fifties standing in front of me.

"I was told you were looking for me" the lady said.

"You're Marcella O'Conner?" I asked.

"Yes I am, what can I do for you?" she asked. I motioned for her to sit down and she did.

"I hope that what I want to talk you about isn't a sore spot for you" I said.

"Unless it insults my diner I'm sure you'll be fine" she said.

"I am looking for information on your son Brian" I said.

"I haven't seen Brian since he left for LA to be a police officer" she said.

"I just want to know about his teen years and his relationship with Latisha Geller" I said.

"They meet at the age of fifteen and started dating three months later, a year after that Latisha found herself pregnant and Brian stood by her side" Marcella said.

"What happened after she gave birth?" I asked.

"Three months after she gave birth Brian was arrested and sent to Juvie and was released three years later" Marcella continued.

"Did he fight for the kid when he was released?" I asked.

"He fought for his parental rights all he could for two years but Latisha wanted him to have nothing to do with their daughter, she even ran away to get him to quit" she said.

"What if I told you that wasn't the truth" I said.

"What do you mean?" Marcella asked.

"Latisha never wanted do deny Brian his rights but denied him so her parents wouldn't take the child away" I said.

"How would you know that?" Marcella asked.

"My name is Tristan O'Conner daughter of Latisha Geller and Brian O'Conner" I said.

"You have to be joking" Marcella said.

"Nope" I said opening the box and handing her the picture on the top of the pile.

"I remember this day, Latisha had just got out of the hospital after giving birth" Marcella said.

"She never ran away to keep Brian out of my life, she ran off to get her parents out of my life" I said.

"After all these years of Alex and Michelle blaming Brian and I for her running away" Marcella said.

"They blamed you for us leaving?" I asked shocked.

"They believed that Brian wasn't good enough to father their grandchild" Marcella said.

"Mom never denied me wanting to know about my father but because of the court case I couldn't contact him until I was eighteen and out of high school" I said.

"The last time I heard from Brian he had just graduated from the police academy in LA" Marcella said.

"That's ok I am not quite ready to meet him yet" I said.

"Well you are always welcome here" Marcella said handing me back the picture.

"Thank you" I said and put it back in the box. Only then did I realize the food I never touched.

"Don't worry about the food I'll take care of it" Marcella said.

"Are you sure I don't mind paying" I said.

"Consider it a gift" Marcella said giving me a hug.

"I'll talk to you soon I hope" I said walking out of the diner. I got back in my car and headed off towards LA.


End file.
